Fragmentos
by Sayuri-Uchiha
Summary: Fragmentos de fic seguindo a idéia da Nadinha Shinomri. Começando com um NejiTenten dedicado a: Nandinha Shinomori, Naiuri Evans e Marin de Noir.


_Fragmentos_

by Sayuri

**Disclaimer**: Sim, eu possuo Naruto. Eu sou o Masashi Kishimoto disfarçado escrevendo nas fics o q naum coloco nas historias.

**N/A**.: Hiii, minna! Primeiramente, quero q saibam q eu estou seguindo a idéia da Nandinha Shinomori e postando fragmentos de fic. E posso até continuar alguns, se eles forem MUITO comentados porque, como disse, saum so fragmentos q vêm na cabeça da gente. Acho q todos os escritores têm eles em sua cabeça e deviam postá-los, pois eles merecem carinho e às vezes saum melhores q as próprias fics! XD Bom, vamos começar com um NejiTenten, q eu dedico a: _Nandinha Shinomori_, _Naiuri Evans_ e _Marin de Noir_. Eu amo as fics delas e sei q saum grandes fans de NejiTente, entaum dedico esse fragmento a elas! XD

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

1º Fragmento - Tempestade

Um relâmpago. Um trovão. Outro relâmpago. Mais um trovão. E mais outro relâmpago. E outro trovão, só que dessa vez tão forte que a garota sente o chão tremer um pouco. Ela também treme assustada. Encolhe-se no futon e enrola-se ainda mais no lençol.

"_Não tenho jeito mesmo._" pensou "_Participo de tantas missões perigosas e tenho medo de simples trovões. Mas eu preciso dormir. Amanhã começa a parte difícil dessa missão e eu tenho que estar descansada! Droga...e essa tempestade que não pára..._"

Enquanto isso, um garoto de olhos de pérola levanta-se para beber um copo de água. Não tinha jeito. Sempre teve essa mania, desde pequeno.

"Droga!" resmunga ele, agora que finalmente tinha se recordado de que estava hospedado na casa de um estranho, a pessoa que havia contratado o grupo dele para a missão, e não sabia onde encontrar a cozinha. Então ele começou a jornada em busca da maldita cozinha. Precisava dormir para a missão do dia seguinte. "Droga!" ele resmunga novamente ao lembrar que não podia usar o Byakugan porque tinha gastado muito chakra no dia anterior. "Isso vai ser pior do que eu pensava..."

No quarto da garota, ouve-se outro trovão alto. Dessa vez, ela dá um pequeno gritinho que pode ser ouvido do lado de fora do quarto.

"Kyaa! . "

O jovem estava do lado de fora do quarto no meio de sua busca e ouve o gritinho. Ele abre a porta do quarto para saber o que ouve com sua companheira.

"Tenten?" ele pergunta "O que ouve?" ele nota que ela estava toda encolhida no futon e também percebe que seus olhos estavam meio vermelhos e marejados.

"AH!" dessa vez ela da um grito maior com o susto de ver alguém entrar no seu quarto.

"Ei, sou eu."

"Ah, Neji..." ela dá um suspiro de alívio e alegria. Por algum motivo, sentia-se segura com ele por perto. Sentou-se e começou a olhá-lo. "O que foi? Por que está aqui?"

"Hã? Por nada. Eu só estava em busca da cozinha e ouvi você gritando. Está tudo bem?"

"Ah...n...não é nada! Nada! Hahaha..." Neji era seu amigo de infância e, apesar de já se conhecerem há muito tempo, Tenten não queria contar sobre seu pequeno 'medinho'. Tinha vergonha disso. Sem falar que ela sempre teve uma certa quedinha pelo garoto. Se ele soubesse disso...

"AAHH" ela grita novamente ao soar de um novo trovão.

"Você está com medo dos trovões."

"A..aw...s...sim.."

"Quer que eu fique com você?"

"Q..quê?"

"Você está com medo, não? E precisa dormir, pois temos uma pare importante da missão amanhã."

"Na...não seria nenhum incômodo pra você?" ela cora um pouco com a cabeça baixa e fica remexendo no lençol.

"Não. Nenhum. Ah, você está com uma garrafa de água, não é? Poderia me dar um gole?"

"Cla...claro..." Tenten entrega um copo com água a Neji. Ele notou que ela estava gelada e um pouco trêmula.

"Hahahaha!" ele não conseguiu conter o riso. Ela tinha realmente medo dessas coisas.

"Ne...Neji!" Ela fala meio com raiva, meio constrangida e meio feliz, pois a risada de Neji era _muito_, mas **_muito_**, MUITO rara.

"Ah...esqueça. Vamos dormir." Diz ele depois de ter tomado a água e já deitando-se no futon.

"Ta" Tenten dá um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento a Neji e deita-se no futon de frente para ele, que já estava de olhos fechados. No momento, outro trovão soa. "IRK!" e ela dá outro gritinho.

"Tenten, vai dormir. É só um trovãozinho bobo." Ele diz enquanto a abraça para livrá-la do medo.

" O...ok..." outro trovão soa, mas dessa vez ela não dá gritinho, e sim corresponde ao abraço de Neji e adormece, sentindo-se segura.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

E aí? O q acharam? Muito tosco? Muito horrível? Está kawaaii? Nyaa...sabe, eu achei q ficou fofinha! Saiu do jeito que eu queria. Com alguns errinhos, claro, mas isso passa. n.n''

Bom, eu espero REVIEWS! Podem ser criticas, elogios, xingamentos...so mandem, ta? Pra eu saber como ficou! nn

_Nandinha Shinomori_, _Naiuri Evans_ e _Marin de Noir, _gostaram da Neji Tenten q eu fiz pra vcs? Se naum gostaram, me mandem um review q eu faço outra, outra, outra e outra! Ateh q vcs estejam satisfeitas! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!

Kissus, já ne,

Sayuri-chan.


End file.
